Black images on clear film have been made by using silver soaps in a film formula. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,910,377; 3,031,329; 3,080,254; and 3,682,684. In the photographic area, black images have been made by combining dyes in multiple dye layers. Disclosures concerning these systems include L. F. A. Mason, Photographic Processing Chemistry, The Focal Press, London, 1966, pages 219 and 220; and commonly assigned copending U.S. Ser. No. 199,444, filed Oct. 22, 1980.